I Love Him Not You
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen that lead us to people we need, but it's not always the right person to start with. Sometimes what you need was there all along. I do not own camp rock or its charactors. T because of a sensitive topic...


"Shane I know how you feel about Mitchie." Nate said walking into my room. "You love her, don't you?"

"No, no I don't." I lied to my brother. He loved Mitch and I didn't want him to get hurt even though it was hurting me.

"Shane, I can see it in your eyes. You love her more than I ever could. You also love Sahara like she was your kid. I have also talked to Mitchie and she loves you, but she thinks you don't care about her or Sahara because you have stopped talking to her in the last few days." Nate said almost as if he was mad at me.

"Yes, I love her and Say more than you and you took her from me and I hate you for it, but I can't be mad at you so I took it out on her and I know it sounds horrible, I feel horrible, but I just I…" I rambled.

"Shane, I just came to tell you, Mitchie and I broke up and I wanted to know how you felt about her. You should tell her how you feel."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, go and get her. She doesn't want to be Mrs. Nate Jonas; she wants to be Mrs. Shane Jonas. Haven't you ever noticed that she calls you Says dad? They love you just like you love them."

"Thanks Nate." I tell him before heading down stairs.

I was walking around the main floor of the hotel when I heard a piano. I walked toward the door and wasn't expecting what I found.

"I said I liked you, but feelings change.

Now love has consumed me and I'm flouting away.

You had once made me smile, but not in awhile.

You've fallen to the back and he's all the new.

I should have known the moment we met.

Eyes locked on him and not on you.

I'm glad you understood the moment I said

I love him and not you."

She stopped and just looked at the keys.

"God, why are you doing this? Nate loves Demi, why can't I love him and he loves me back like everyone wants? Why am I in love with Shane, he doesn't even care about…"

"I care about you more than you know." I said before thinking about it.

"Shaney, what are you doing here?" She asks standing nervously.

"I heard you singing. Mitch, I love you more than I could ever tell you. Nate, he came and talked to me and…" I stepped closer to her.

"Shaney, wha…" Before I could finish Shane had his lips on mine and he was pulling me to him and tightly against him. I could feel the muscles of his chest against me and his strong arms around me and his lips against mine were heaven.

"Shane, what do you think you are doing?" I pulled away from him and smiled, but the angry voice came again. "Nicholas, Mitchie, what are you two thinking. What about Nate?"

I turned to Denise. "Denise, Nate…"

"What, you're still with him; you're sneaking around behind his back, you two timing my boys."

"Mom, I kissed her. I love Mitch more than Nate could ever love her." Shane said placing his hands on my hips stepping behind me.

She looked between us. "You two stay here; I'll be back in a few minutes." Denise told us.

`When my mom left Mitch turned to me and she went to say something, but I cut her off kissing her. She didn't even hesitate, she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck and was pressing against me. I felt her trying to get as close as she could and I heard her moan as she opened her mouth to me. My hold on her waist made her dress ride up over her knees and up to her thighs. I groaned as I pulled her closer and felt her loose her balance. I took her weight and she moaned again. I pulled away from her and she was gasping for breath as much as I was.

"God, I love you so much." I kissed her again.

She hummed against my lips. "I love you too." She said kissing me this time.

"What is wrong with you two?" Came my mom's angry voice again.

I heard Denise again and I inwardly sighed, kissing Shane again. I looked up at him shyly smiling. "I can't seem to stop kissing you." I whispered.

He laughed kissing me lightly. "Me neither."

"Guys, Nate's here." She said anger getting to her more and more.

"Mom, I told Shane it was okay." Nate told his mom, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What how could you. You love her." Denise told Nate.

"No, mom I don't love her like that, you wanted me too, but I love Demi." Nate told his mom.

"What?" Denise almost yelled.

"I love Demi. Shane loves Mitch and she loves him. Can't you see it in what you just saw? They are more in love than I could ever be. They have something that happens once in like a billion years. I want them to be together. Sahara, Shane is her dad." He almost said the last part as if he was jealous of what Shane was to me and my daughter.

"What?" Denise said looking even madder at the both of us.

"Not literally, mom. They are a little family. If you watch them together with Sahara they are a family."

"Mitch, I think Sahara's hungry." Jason said walking in with the little baby.

"Did you bring a bot…" I said as Jason handed me a bottle. "Thanks."

"Hey, baby girl." Shane said kissing Say's head.

"See." Nick said to his mom in a whisper I still heard.

I see Denise's face soften and she walks over to us. She smiles at the baby, before looking at me. "Mitch, I see it now, in your eyes, you love him." Denise asked.

"More Than I can tell you." I tell her truthfully. I was pleading with her to understand. Shane put his arm around me and I leaned against him and sighed. I didn't realize how tiered I was till just now.

She seemed to just pass out in my arms. "Whoa, Mitch." I said, careful to not drop her or Say. "Kevin, take Say from her." He took her and I picked Mitch up.

"Is she okay? Does she need to go to the hospital?" My mom asked scared of what just happened.

"No, mom she's fine. She doesn't let herself sleep, so she gets to tired and she just passes out." I told her as I picked Mitchie up.

I saw Shane look down at Mitchie as we stood there. I saw Mitchie move. "Shaney?" She questioned. "What happened?" She asked looking around her eyes landing on Sahara.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" I heard my son as he talked quietly and lovingly to her.

"No, but…"

"No buts'. You have to sleep." He told her firmly.

"I can't, not since that night. Shaney I'm too scared to sleep." I saw Mitch's eyes water up. She looked terrified.

"How did you sleep all the other times, when you were pregnant?" I asked, breaking the low whispers and looking, bring them back to the room.

I saw Mitchie look up at Shane. He looked at her than back to me. "I stayed with her."

"Every night?" I asked surprised at what my son just told me.

"We never did anything, I promise, he just stayed with me and was there when I would wake up. I never wanted…" Mitchie was rambling on fast.

"Honey, you don't have to explain. It's okay, I'm not mad at you." I walked over to Mitchie, who was still in Shane's arms. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"You wanted me to date Nick. You would have had him come and no offence to you Nick, but I wanted Shane." She said her eyelids dropping.

"Go to sleep honey, you need it." I told her and she just sighed and put her head back on Shanes shoulder.

"Okay." She said snuggling into Shane's chest.

I watched as Shane kissed her head and looked up at Kevin, who had Sahara who was still feeding.

"Could you bring her upstairs for me?" He asked his brother.

"Of course Shane." He replied knowing that Shane was finally happy and with the girl he was suppose to be with.

"Mom, could I stay with Mitch, please." He was begging.

I thought back to the fear I had seen in Mitchie's eyes; I couldn't let her be alone. "Okay Shane, but I want her to sleep."

"I promise." He says smiling at me. "Mom, thank you." He says quietly looking at Mitchie, Sahara, and than me.

"Oh, honey, you are more than welcome, come on this little girl here wants her daddy to put her to bed." Referring to Shane as Sahara's dad for the first time, and I couldn't miss the smile that lit up his face as I said it.

"Yeah, daddy's going to do just that." He said not thinking anyone would hear, but I heard him clearly.

I walked up with Shane and Kevin. I watched Shane as he laid Mitch on the bed and tuck her in. He then walked over to Jason who still had Sahara and took her from him.

"Hey, baby girl. Have you been a good girl for mommy?" The baby gargled. "I bet you have huh, angel." I watched him smile as the baby pulled at his dog tags. "Come on, time for bed baby girl." He said walking over to the crib and setting Sahara inside.

"You're good with her." I told him.

He jumped. "I didn't see you come in."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I love her, both of them." He says looking me in the eyes. "Mitch and Say are everything to me and mom, they are finally mine." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah Shane, they are." He relaxed a little and smiled, before a scream came from Mitch.

He rushed over to her and I saw him pull her into his arms and she cried and just clung to him. "Shhhhh. You're okay, Mitch. I'm right here." He told her.

"Shaney, I can't…" She cried as he held her tight.

"Hey, Mitch, you can. I love you. I'll be back in a minute okay." He told her letting her lay back down and she looked at him and nodded. He kissed her quickly before getting up and walking me down the hall to my room.

"I'm glad Mitchie is with you Shane." I smile at him.

"I am too." He smiled back.

"Shaney." He turned and saw Mitch with Say walking towards us.

"Yeah." He said.

"I think she wants you." She told my son, handing the little baby to him. The baby happily pulled on the dog tags around his neck and giggled. I saw him smile and Mitchie leaned heavily on Shane.

"Go to sleep you two, I'll take her tonight. You two get some rest we're not doing anything tomorrow so sleep as long as you like Sahara and I will go shopping and other things. You two just enjoy a day to your selves." I said taking Sahara from Shane.

"Thank you Denise." Mitchie said practically falling asleep.

Shane picked her up and looked at me. "Thanks mom."

"No problem." I smile as I see them walk back into their room. "Your mommy and daddy really do love each other, Say."


End file.
